Stiff Upper Ed
"Stiff Upper Ed" is the 21st episode of Season 4 and the 98th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds aren't allowed to join Sarah's club since they are not members, so they try to find a way to get in and join the club. Plot The Eds' new venture Triple-E Bubble Wrap, attracts the attention of Rolf, Jonny and Plank. After Eddy, dressed up as Nazz, Kevin, Sarah and Jimmy, advertises for their scam, Edd demonstrates the joy of popping bubble wrap, but fails to pop a single bubble. Ed then pops a number of bubble wrap sheets in his mouth, startling Edd; sending him bouncing on the piles of bubble wrap, destroying the entire stock. Rolf and Jonny are interested in buying the bubble wrap, but Ed informs Eddy that Edd destroyed all of the bubble wrap. Eddy tells Ed to get the rest of his backyard shed, but is immediately ejected out of the yard by Sarah. Eddy tries to claim the rest of the bubble wrap out of Ed's shed; only to find himself ejected by 'Countess Sarah' and 'Master Jimmy'. The "countess" informs The Eds that Ed's backyard is the venue of their 'Rich Club' and that only members can go into the backyard. Any commoners like the Eds aren't accepted in. Edd is charmed by their rendition of an opulent lifestyle, but Eddy, outraged that he was excluded from the rich club, is more determined to do anything to get in. Eddy tries to get in by taking the persona of 'Eddy McRich', a champion yacht-racer who had just returned from a safari and carries a fake one million dollar bill in an oversized wallet. However, Sarah and Jimmy aren't impressed by his credentials and decides to ignore him and his "servants". Their guests, Lady Nazz, The Duke of Deli Meats (Rolf) and Jonny and Plank (who happen to be wearing colanders and pans on their heads) soon arrive and are warmly greeted by Countess Sarah and Master Jimmy as The Eds continue to try and come up with ways to enter their club. The Countess Sarah and Master Jimmy enjoy a rousing game of Polo with their guests, until they're interrupted by Eddy McRich, dressed in a toga and riding in a chariot pulled by his servants. Jimmy asks for The Eds' invitations, but they don't have any invitations. Sir Kevin (who isn't as well-dressed as the others) arrives and is greeted by Jimmy, prompting protest from Eddy over Kevin's choice of dress. Sarah, tired of the Eds' antics, begins angrily advance up to The Eds to kick them out, however, Master Jimmy stops Sarah from doing so. After having a discussion with Sarah, The Kids agree to make The Eds their new members, but unbeknownst to The Eds, they intend to make them their own personal servants. The Eds, dressed in suits like butlers, soon find themselves at work keeping the members happy. Eddy is instructed to carry Master Jimmy to the backyard pond, while Edd carries Lady Nazz's umbrella only to get hollered by The Duke of Deli Meats, demands for sustenance, Ed is asked to tie Sir Kevin's shoes, which he fails to do so. Eddy is soon forced to carry Jimmy and Sarah in a giant box on his back, only to find that Jimmy and Sarah are inviting more guests to join them, but soon Eddy is unable to bear the weight and is squashed to the ground. A dazed Eddy tells Edd that he learned that "Being rich ain't different than being a two-bit servant!". Eddy then questions to Edd "Ain't life grand?" before the camera irises in on him. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': Eddy's ear "NO MORE BUBBLE WRAP, EDDY! DOUBLE D POPPED ALL OF IT!" Edd: sarcastically "Oh sure, evil Double D popped all your silly bubble wrap with his rancorous rump!" ---- *'Eddy': Rolf and Jonny "Uh, we got a bit of a restocking problem here, folks. I'll just, check with our supplier…" Ed "Get the rest of that bubble wrap out of your shed, Lumpy!" Ed over the fence Ed: coming flying back over the fence "Sarah's got the backyard, Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': off on his fake and poorly-made yacht to Sarah and Jimmy "Get the chef to cook up some more of that cavy-arr, I'm parched!" ---- *'Edd': "I know how we can become members! We'll dress up like grandparents! Grandparents are rich in experience, and have a wealth of wisdom." Ed: "Oh, oh, let me, Eddy!" for a second and to Edd "That is stupid, Double D." ---- *'Jimmy': "May I see your invitations?" Eddy: aghast "Invitations?" Ed: "Does a bellybutton count?" ---- *'Edd': a toga "My, what a rather unfriendly breeze we have here…" ---- *'Edd': to serve Rolf some snacks "A fine array of canapés to soothe your … ahem … belly." Rolf: at the tiny morsels of food on a stick with suspicion "What is this? A teensey-weensey pitiful excuse for food for dribbling babies?" Edd: defensively "They seemed appropriate." Rolf: shouting "YOU INSULT ROLF! GET SOMETHING MORE SUITED TO ROLF'S ALMIGHTY STATURE!" pushes Double D aside with his belly; the party tray went flying and stuck to Jonny and Plank's tin kitchen ware Jonny: the snacks "I need something to wash this down with Double D!" Edd: and walks off Trivia *'Goof': **When Kevin asks Ed to tie his shoe, it was his left shoe that was untied. After Ed tied it to his hand, it was Kevin's right shoe lace. *If one looks closely at the unicorn stables, they can see that one of them is named "Margot." This of course, referring to producer Dan Sioui's pet bulldog. *After its premiere in the USA, this episode and "Here's Mud in Your Ed" aired after the episodes "Robbin' Ed" and "A Case of Ed." It was also shown in this order in the UK. *When the "yacht" sinks, the chorus of "Rule, Britannia!" plays. *This marks the second time one of the Eds counterfeited money. The first time was in "Laugh Ed Laugh." **What is notable about this counterfeiting, is the forged dollar bill in question, has $1,000 dollars in value; all United States dollar bills don't go pass $100 in value. *This episode takes place entirely around one house (in this case Ed's) and is one of the few episodes to use one setting throughout the show. *The glasses that Nazz was wearing looks similar to the "Fashion Glasses" fad in the first season episode, "It's Way Ed." Video See also *Triple-E Bubble Wrap *Sarah and Jimmy's Rich Club *SS Too Rich Category:Episodes Category:Season 4